Untitled
by crystal-tokyo-princess
Summary: This is a post-OotP fic that will like have several chapters and most from the point of view of Nymphadora Tonks! Possible romance later on! RR!


**Title**: Untitled Tonks Fic  
**Author**: Caitlin (CrystalTokyoPrincess -- anime_chik_2000@yahoo.com  
**Chapter**: Prologue  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Notes**: I don't really have enough written to have a good title for this fic, so I'm going to leave it untitled until such a time as I can come up with something suitable. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so if I should continue with it or give it up, let me know! 

Nymphadora Tonks sat behind the hedge of Number Four Privet Drive, concealed from roving eyes by a Disillusionment charm. So far her shift had gone perfectly -- perfectly normal, perfectly boring, perfectly perfect. She had watched the neighbors work on their lawns, had noted the time when Dudley left for 'tea.' It had been, all and all, a quiet, average afternoon in Little Whinging. 

Tonks stiffled a yawn. Ten more minutes and Shacklebot would relieve her of duty. Then she could return to the empty hole of Twelve Grimmauld Place, log a report, dine with the Order, and finally get a good night's rest. It had been a long day's work at the Ministry, what with the rising hysteria following the events at the Ministry a mere three weeks ago. Tonks raked her teeth over her lower lip and ran a hand through her pink (currently camelean-like, however) spikes. 

She closed her eyes and repressed the surge emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. She missed Sirius. She missed her cousin dearly. If only she hadn't let herself be knocked out by one of Bellatrix's stunning spells...If only... 

Tonks shook her head. No. She wouldn't think of it that way. Sirius had gone in to fight Bellatrix. He'd been protecting Harry and the Order. He hadn't wanted to die...Sirius was too full of life for that...but...that was how he would have wanted to go out, not rotting in the Hellhole that happened to be Twelve Grimmauld Place. 

Tonks took a breath and stood. Right now, she wouldn't think on it. Right now, she wouldn't brood about it. She stowed it in the recesses of her mind and stood, careful not to squash any of the Dursleys' hydrangeas and careful not to make any noises; she didn't want to get Harry in trouble and she didn't want to get caught. 

She carefully walked the perimeter of the lawn, taking special care not to run over or into anything. On her last few paces around the lawn she heard the signal. She replied with the all clear and made her way hastily to Arabella Figg's, where she disapparated. 

She walked up the steps of Twelve Grimmauld Place, tapped the door with her wand and stepped inside the door. Almost instantly she tripped over the welcome mat. She barely managed to kick the door shut behind her before Mrs. Black began on her infamous tirade. 

Tonks groaned, rubbed at a spot on her forehead and realized she was still Disillusioned. Damn it. She tapped her head with her wand and removed the charm. She leaned back against the door -- her legs still splayed out in all sorts of directions -- and sighed, head thudding loudly against the thick mahogany door. She sighed again when she heard the fluttering of robes that indicated someone had finally decided to come shut up the slanderous portrait. 

"Sorry Molly, sorry Remus," Tonks managed in a small voice as she glanced up. "I always manage to set her off, don't I?" 

Amazingly enough, Mrs. Weasley merely shook her head although her expression was one of exasperation. "Dinner will be ready in ten, Tonks," she said and strode back into the kitchen. 

Lupin finally managed to quiet Mrs. Black and after drawing the curtains over the portrait, he turned towards Tonks and extended his hand. "Need some help?" 

Smiling wanly, Tonks shook her head and batted Lupin's hand out of the way. "No thanks." She pushed herself up and shoved her wand in her pocket before she strode off towards the kitchen, Lupin trailing beside her. 

"How were things?" 

"Fine. It was a typical afternoon over there, neighbors fixing lawns, kids making a ruck, that sort of thing. I didn't manage even a single clumsy moment, except whenI apparated in on Arabella's flower pots..." Tonks said with a grimace. She bit down on her lower lip for a second, wringing her hands worriedly. "Luckily I didn't apparate in on one of her cats. She'd have an eppy if one of her cats got squashed. Think I should send her something?" 

Lupin chuckled softly. "Well, at least you saved most of your clumsiness for the entry hall," he paused, letting her through the kitchen door first. "And I'll go with you to a market or somplace tomorrow. Sound good?" 

Tonks nodded and grinned up at Lupin. "Yeah, thanks. I almost forgot tomorrow was Sunday. Anyhow. Accio butterbeer." She pointed her wand at the counter where Molly had left two bottles of butter beer for them. Tonks floated one over to Lupin and the two sat down at the table. Bill was working on more scrolls. 

Crookshanks mewed and twisted about Tonks's legs; Hermione had left him in their care as she and her parents went off on vacation. Tonks scratched the cat behind her ears before opening her butterbeer and taking a drink. The discussion yet again turned to Tonks's shift at the Dursleys', with Mrs. Weasley practically interrogating her. Tonks and Lupin related the story to Mrs. Weasley, who, after what must have been a hundred reassurances and seeing Tonks mimick all the Dursleys as she told the story, went cheerily about making dinner and small talk. And yet, despite the energy and cheer, Twelve Grimmauld held somber undertones, all its occupants on edge. 


End file.
